sex_gangstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Siberia
Siberia is the 30th city, the local chick is Santi whom one can recruit by finishing Relax!. The businesses are Tank Factory and Prison. Moreover, Siberia is (as of the moment) unique in two further aspects: It is the first city which (up to a small chance) can only be finished by spending gold, and it gives the first known opportunities to actively earn gold. Dungeons The most significant novelty in Siberia is the introduction of Dungeons, i.e. mazes filled with stashes and a number of enemies. A player has to fight through the three dungeons once as part of the cities storyline, but can do so repeatedly (after defeating the final enemy the mazes are "restocked" with stashes and enemies). As an additional reward, the player can recruit several girls to his gang in this way: * Spetsnaz (maze "Miami slums") * Guard (Taiga, first fight against the Guard) * Cyborg (Taiga, first fight against the Boss) * Chemist (Headquarters, first fight against the Assistant) * PhD (Headquarters, first fight against the Doctor) The fights against the Guard (yes, there is a girl named Guard, and a male enemy also named Guard), Boss (Taiga maze), Chemist, Assistant and Doctor (Headquarters maze) follow the same rules as established for the boss fights since Cruise Ship, but it should be noted that higher-level enemies become very hard opponents unless gold is spent on either hosting events (in addition to the girls mentioned before, also the girls obtained from the New Year party count for fighting within the mazes) or buying upgrade items: Without adding further girls, when first encountering the Doctor at least one girl upgraded to four stars is necessary; this in turn requires at least one Kalashnikov, which only has a very small chance to drop before that point. Alternatively, this fight can be survived by adding at least three girls from the New Year party (and upgrading them to three stars); though slightly more expensive this option seems preferable, as it should be noted that the chance for Kalashnikovs increases significantly in subsequent Headquarters mazes (100% against the Chemist level 3, and about 50% against the other enemies and on other levels). The dungeons are the first known place to actually earn gold, as the stashes which can be found throughout these mazes have a chance to contain 5, 10, 15 or even 20 gold. Siberia challenge As a further new feature the so-called "Siberia-challenge" was added: Fighting through the Taiga and Headquarters mazes five times each, and upgrading all twelve girls (Santi, the five girls from fighting within the mazes, and the six girls from the New Year party) to four stars earns the player the "Mad Ivan suit", a special outfit (each piece having the best stats available so far) which otherwise can be bought only at level 100 from My Store. The main obstacle in this challenge (and the reason why it seems unattractive for players who do not wish to buy gold) is the requirement to upgrade Santi to four stars, which in turn requires upgrading the businesses Tank Factory and Prison (cost 1600 and 1800 gold). Ice Queen Challenge After the end of the original Siberia competition, another time-limited challenge (deadline January 13, 2016, 00:00 UTC) was added, the Ice Queen challenge. This challenge combines element from the (updated) Lapland and Siberia regions, requiring the player to obtain 10 rubies from fighting the Dwarf King and defeating the Doctor in the Headquarters maze in Siberia. As reward, the player obtains the Ice Queen for his gang, and the Doctor's gun as the hero's accessory (which can also be bought from My Store, but as with the Mad Ivan suit requires the player to be level 100). *